


Little Red Lips As Red As Sin

by DeviousPaleKitten



Series: Everything A Big Bad Wolf Could Want [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alive Allison Argent, Cock Sucking, Cock Warming, Cock Worship, Coping, M/M, Mentions of Allydia, Mentions of Nogitsune, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, after s4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 19:55:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3990715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeviousPaleKitten/pseuds/DeviousPaleKitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles wasn't an idiot,no matter how many times Derek says it or Lydia probably thought it.He knew about Scotty's 'little' obsession with his ass,he has the bite mark scars to prove it.</p><p>But Stiles had a not-so-secret secret too,something that Scott has had to deal with since they were kids,though Stiles wasn't sure if it really affected Scott till they were older. Even if you didn't know Stiles. it would have just taken a glance at all his pens,pencils,and highlighters to really see the problem. His nails,the drawstrings on his hoodies,straws were also a major tell too. He didn't know when it started really,Stiles just knew that his dad has told him that he was a thumb sucker as a child,a fan of pacifiers. It all lead him to actually getting braces when he was thirteen too,and even the metal death traps melded to his teeth didn't keep things out of his mouth no matter how many times his dad or Scott got on to it anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Red Lips As Red As Sin

Stiles wasn't an idiot,no matter how many times Derek says it or Lydia probably thought it.

He knew about Scotty's 'little' obsession with his ass,he has the bite mark scars to prove it. He wasn't blind,and his pain threshold wasn’t that big to not notice it,okay. But in all actuality he rather enjoyed the attention because there was something about the way Scott looked at him that  just made his blood sizzle and spark under his skin. And the touches were amazeballs,who would have known Crooked Jaw there was talented with that mouth,eh? God bless his round,plump genes showing off in the hindquarters of his jeans.

But Stiles had a not-so-secret secret too,something that Scott has had to deal with since they were kids,though Stiles wasn't sure if it really affected Scott till they were older. Even if you didn't know Stiles. it would have just taken a glance at all his pens,pencils,and highlighters to really see the problem. His nails,the drawstrings on his hoodies,straws were also a major tell too. He didn't know when it started really,Stiles just knew that his dad has told him that he was a thumb sucker as a child,a fan of pacifiers. It all lead him to actually getting braces when he was thirteen too,and even the metal death traps melded to his teeth didn't keep things out of his mouth no matter how many times his dad or Scott got on to it anymore.

  


It lead him to having to keep the braces an extra year, more visits of his orthodontist telling him over and over not to put anything in his mouth other than food. But, really, when was the last time he actually listened to what people told him? One of the best things was that he noticed when he did have something in his mouth, it was the first place Scott’s eyes went to when he looked at Stiles. Even before the wolf thing and B.A. (Before Allison), Scott seemed to be drawn to it like a moth to a flame. Stiles couldn’t have gotten those damned braces off any faster.

  


***

  


When they finally got together it didn’t take much to utilize Stiles’ little fixation. Scott was a sucker for his ass, but Stiles soon became a real sucker for Scott’s cock (pun intended). The first time Stiles blew his wolfy boyfriend it was mainly because of frustration. They had a huge chemistry test that they both knew they were gonna fail,but they tried a study group with Lydia and Allison at Scott’s place  anyways. There was tension between the four of them surprisingly when Scott and Stiles started dating and Allison and Lydia. They were friends and the bond of pack was stronger,they were all happy everyone else was happy,Scott and Allison stayed close friends,and when Scott became his boyfriend then Lydia moved up to best friend for Stiles. But there were no happy feels during that study group, Scott was worried about getting kicked off the lacrosse team if he failed this test,and wasn’t understanding how Lydia was explaining the material so Allison was giving a try.Stiles was biting the cap to his yellow highlighter so hard as he read the same paragraph in their textbook for the hundredth time and not understanding it that it was a wonder how he hadn’t bit down to the felt tip and ink yet.He did notice about every other time he looked up that Scott’s eyes were on him,and it wasn’t just Stiles,Allison noticed a few times too and called Scott’s name to get his attention back. In the end,when they still felt like they were going to fail but maybe not as bad,Scott showed the girls out.Stiles was cleaning up in the living room,chewing on the eraser of his pencil this time,and watching the hard,taut lines of Scott’s back ridged with stress. When Scott turned around his eyes were fucking Alpha red  and he pounced on Stiles before he could ask what was wrong. Stiles tumbled back into the couch as Scott devoured his mouth like he was trying to eat him from the inside out.It was a litlte scary from the intensity of it,but Stiles was still wholely turned on.

“Do you know,”Scott growled against Stiles’ ear,a death grip on the human’s hips that will most likely leave bruises later,”How fucking hard it is to understand this shit for this test already without you blowing your highlighter? And you working your lips around it like a seasoned whore just makes it harder.”

Stiles blinked,trying to understand what Scott was saying when all his blood was flowing south leaving his brain with basically nothing left to work with. It was only when it dinged did his brows raise before his lips slowly slipped into a smirk.”I can’t tell if you’re distracted or jealous.”

Scott just growled again,this time in a warning when his teeth bit into the long column of Stiles’ skin and his hands sliding to grip at that loveable,plump ass.Stiles swore he felt the hint of claw pricks through his khakis.

Stiles swallowed a moan,breathing faster before he pushed at Scott’s chest,”Come on,Jerkwolf,shove over.”He demanded, bossing around the Alpha.

Scott’s chest rumbled disapprovingly,but he still moved like Stiles wanted.He would never hurt Stiles or take anything without his consent,but he could still pout with the best of them. Stiles just rolled his eyes,wiggling around till he was on top looking down at the wolf,his smirk never dying.

“My poor Alpha,so wound up tight and stressing over a silly test,”Stiles cooed,dragging a finger down Scott’s chest,ignoring Scott immediate questioning look.”Isn’t it my job, as the Alpha’s Mate,to take care of said Alpha?” He continued,stopping at the top of Scott’s pants.

“What are you up to,Stiles?” Scott asked,eyes now narrowed suspiciously.

“Just trying to show my love and try to burn some of that stress you have built up ,Alpha.”Stiles answered innocently with a shrug while he popped open Scott’s jeans and pulled them down  enough for Scott’s obvious hard on to breathe,begging for Stiles.

“What are--fuck!”Scott hissed when Stiles didn’t think twice and licked the crown of Scott’s cock.”Stiles!”

Stiles just gave his lovely wolf a sweet smile before holding Scott’s hips and engulfed Scott half away,swirling his tongue around like he was casually enjoying a cherry lollipop.

Oh. Stiles thought when Scott’s tangy taste hit him,this was so much better than sucking on a pen or highlighter.He hummed in approval and Scott actually shuddered above him, Stiles felt his finger and toes tingle with the slight shift of power he now had over Scott,if only for a few minutes. Stiles flattened his tongue and stretched himself out more between Scott’s legs,only to hum again when Scott’s hands found themselves in Stiles’ hair.This was something he could get use to.

And when Scott came,Stiles drank him down,every drop,and kept sucking  like he was trying to milk the Alpha for more. Scott was creamy and thick,tasted salty and woodsy,masculine if that was such a thing taste buds could pick up. It was delightful,and he didn’t think he had ever seen a porno where they used that to describe a blow job.He couldn’t wait to do it again when he pulled off--mainly at Scott’s insistence for the oversensitivity--and he licked his lips like a cat who just lapped up heavy cream,and kissed Scott deeply so he could taste himself. The chemistry test was the last things on their minds by then.

  


***

  


After that,Scott becomes Stiles’ favorite thing to have in his mouth.Yes,he still resorted to highlighters and drawstrings,or whatever else he could get his hands on,but that was generally when they were in public.When it was just them then it was Scott Stiles was reaching for.It got to the point that Scott didn’t even have to be hard or making Scott cum wasn’t the ultimate goal,Stiles was fine just laying his head on Scott’s thigh with the Alpha in his mouth,eyes closed as he laid or kneeled between Scott’s legs,Scott petting his hair.It did something weirdly calming to Stiles’ head,like he could lose time just being there with Scott,feeling his pulse on Stiles’ tounge even.

Scott never asked questions,just like Stiles never asked them about Scott’s thing with his ass.Stiles did know the guy loved to watch his lips though when they were high enough,and Scott had started to buy Stiles popsicles and chocolate bars to encourage the habit but not have to worry about Stiles get ink poisoning from all his pens and crap he put in his mouth. Frozen fruit juice and candy didn’t beat Scott’s taste though,and when Stiles didn’t want to just lay there and chill,geting Scott off was always what he was willing to work for. The sex was good,it was amazingly awesome,Scott was so hot when he got all Alpha and fucked Stiles so hard he felt it for days. But sucking Scott off was Stiles’ power trip,he liked the sounds Scott could make just by using his mouth,and he was always chasing the Alpha’s taste,drinking Scott down in the end and always trying to milk for more.It was never enough for him.

  


***

  


After the Nogitsune,Stiles went through on and off periods of clinginess and lone solitude.He was constantly conflicted with what he was suppose to think as opposed to what he felt.He knew it wasn’t his fault all those people died or that Allison and Aiden got hurt.They would survive,but not the people who actually died obviously.It wasn’t him that killed them,but they were his hands and he could see and feel everything the fox did.He still counted his fingers to make sure he was awake and not dreaming,not that he got a lot of sleep now adays anyways. But staring at those hands all he saw sometimes was them twisting that katana in Scott’s gut,the look on Scott’s face as the demand for pain slipped through his lips.He stayed over at Scott’s a lot more during his clingy stages, too much had happened between the four walls of his own room.It was safer with Scott,warmer,he wasn’t alone when he was wrapped protectivly in the wolf’s arms.He didn’t sleep a lot though,even when Scott did,he was too scared he’d wake up and actually getting rid of the Nogitiune was a dream.

It was a fluke one night around bedtime--or a normal person’s bedtime,Stiles didn’t really have one if he didn’t sleep.Scott was reading,because that's what he did now,and Stiles was again between his legs,just nursing Scott’s cock (because that's what he learned it was called when he wasn’t trying to get Scott off).Scott kept one hand in Stiles’ hair,petting it when he remembered,and using that hand to turn the page in his novel and it would fall right back on to Stiles’ head. Stiles had his head on Scott’s thigh,his nose in the crease of Scott’s leg and groin,and his hands fisted in the sheets under them.His eyes were closed,and he could occasionally feel Scott’s hand or work his throat muscles to swallow so he didn’t end up drooling.Everytime he swallowed he felt Scott’s pulse bounce in his mouth with his tongue under the vein of Scott’s cock and it sent Stiles great joy that he could do something as simple as that without even trying.He knew Scott would be turning in soon so Stiles was trying to take as much advantage as he could right now.He was in that floating feeling again,safe,warm,his body was so heavy with the lack of sleep.He wasn’t thinking of anything,wasn’t worried,didn’t feel the crippling guilt in gut that that come be a norm for him.It was so easy to just...let go.

Next thing he knew it was around dawn and he had the hand back in his hair,this time it felt more attentive than just when Scott remembered.Stiles cracked his heavy eyes open and realized he was staring at Scott’s abs,not a pleasant pillow since they had long become hardend muscle but he was comfortable enough.It was then that Stiles reazlied he had fallen asleep.Not only that but slept through the night,all the way through,no night terrors or springing up trying to wake himself due to a dream.He knew why,he remembered what he was doing last before it all got white and warm,and to be honest,it was a little embrassing.He fell asleep,really asleep,for the first time since they sacrificed themselves to save their parents,and all because he was nursing his boyfriend’s cock? He might as well have just had a pacifier in his mouth! And it wasn’t even sexual,it was calming,it was comforting,took a lot of trust.And Stiles wanted nothing more than to do it again.

Scott,for his part,was the kind of loving and understanding boyfriend Stiles needed for this right now and it drove Stiles crazy.How fucked up did he have to be that this was the only way he could fall asleep? How fucked up did Scott have to be where he just gave a reassuring smile that made the corner of his eyes crinkle like he thought Stiles was cute for doing this? Nevertheless,it worked.It was about the only thing that did,and Stiles did try a few more nights like a normal person by allowing Scott to keep his pants on when they (Scott) slept,but no dice.They tried it again with Stiles nuring,but he was so anxious and over thought it that Scott eventually had to pull Stiles up and just hold him to calm Stiles down,whispering to Stiles that all his thinking was keeping him awake.

In the end,Scott made Stiles tell him how it happened last time and Stiles mumbled something about being realxed and feeling warm and safe.It just put the same stupid smile back on Scott’s face and he nodded like he understood what Stiles meant personally.Maybe Scott felt the same way,or there was some weird bond thing that came with being the Alpha’s Mate.No matter what it was,that night Scott didn’t bother getting dressed after his shower,he just fell back onto the bed and grabbed his previous novel from his nightstand.Scott pulled Stiles to him,kissing him like he was trying to calm a spooked horse and then just kept his arm around Stiles’ shoulders while Stiles kept curled to his chest. Stiles gawned on his lip because it was the closest thing he could get his mouth on,pretending to stare at Scott’s book like he was interested in it. Scott,for his part,didn’t push anything or say anything else,just kept his gaze on his book and stroking Stiles’ side just as distractedly as he had the other night with Stiles’ hair.

  


Eventually,Stiles actually started to get sleepy,nothing new,but it felt stronger since he had slept through the night,like his body knew what he was missing.Stiles looked up at Scott’s face,making sure he wasn’t paying attention and watching his eyes move across the page before he started to shimmy lower.He told himself that he should just blow Scott,maybe he’d get a lucky fuck and then Scott would fall asleep and maybe then Stiles could nurse him and sleep himself.But as soon as he was between Scott’s legs and took Scott in his mouth he just felt tired again.He didn’t move much at first,still making sure Scott was distracted--or as distracted as you could be when someone had your cock in their mouth.He then adjusted when Scott’s only move was to spread his legs a little wider for Stiles fit better,and then Stiles head landing lightly on Scott’s thigh and eyes closing.Stiles did jump a little when he felt the hand on his head,but he soon got over it and let the warm floating feeling.He was pretty much out like a light within fifteen minutes.

  


***

 

That soon became their regular bedtime routine just about every night Stiles could stand being around someone.He still thought it was surreal,he's never met anyone who needed to kind of actions he did just to sleep.Did this make him a sexual deviant even if it wasn’t about sex? Well, not all of it anyways. Stiles got real close to talk to Lydia about it,but he had no idea how to even start,and he didn’t want her telling him that he needed to actually talk about what had happened with the Nogitsune with someone,perhaps Morrell.It was kind of obvious Stiles had walked away from this thing with more issues than when he was thrown into it,but he wasn’t gonna go to Deaton’s sister and tell her how he can only sleep with his boyfriend’s dick in his mouth.

Yeah,no thanks.

But the thing was,Stiles did talk about what had happened,and it was mainly to Scott.It all came back down to Scott, to the trust and love he had for him. It made sense since they’ve been together basically since they were kinds in one relationship or an other.Scott was probably the only person on this earth Stiles trusted more than anyone,there were close seconds of course,but even the Nogitsune could see how strong their bond was and tried to use it against them.Scott didn’t push him to talk about anything like Morrell or any other shrink would,Scott waited for Stiles to come to him or start talking,usually after a night of nightmares when he stayed at his own house.Stiles could bring up something small after trying eat something  for breakfast and Scott wouldn’t say anything,he’d just hold his coffee cup in his hand and look towards Stiles to let him know he was listening and if Stiles wanted to continue.

So maybe that's what this nursing thing really was,it was a result of trust and love.Because though it might seem like an interesting idea,Stiles really didn’t think that Derek or Peter would be as accepting if Stiles had come to them with his problem.And thank God, Stiles didn’t even want to imagine that  conversation. And Scott...fuck,Scott just took everything about Stiles  and never comment on anything,never made Stiles feel like a freak or abnormal about any of this. From this nursing thing to catching Stiles watching Daddy porn when they were fifteen,to the way that Stiles rants and raves about his obsessive DC Comic pairings he reads fanfic about.Scott just took it in stride and understood that that was just Stiles.And he loved Stiles,so he loved everything that came with him.And that thought alone made Stiles’ heart swell at the thought of his best friend,his boyfriend. How did he luck out with this Alpha in puppy dog clothing? Stiles had a lot of times where he really didn’t think he deserved Scott,especially now with all this blood on his hands.But Scott still smiled at him just as bright as he did when Stiles first introduced him as his best friend. Sometimes brighter.

  


***

  


Lydia’s birthday had come around again,and this time there were no incidents of drugging guests with wolfsbane or any reviving of zombie uncles.It was actually pretty...well,tamed isn’t an adjective Stiles would use for Lydia,but it was a ‘normal’ Lydia Martin extravaganza.This time,though,Scott and Stiles were actually on her list,and it was weird thing walking into her party now compared to a year ago.Lydia greeted them at the door,with goodie bags instead of glasses of punch. In fact,all drinks were canned or bottled,all water,soda,and alcohol came prepackaged.Stiled didn’t know if that was Lydia trying to assure her guests there would be no mishaps like last year or if she was trying to reassure herself. Mind control was not fun,Stiles would be the first on board to agree with that.

Stiles hadn’t really had anything to drink since he had his own long dead dude fucking with his head,he didn’t trust giving the Nogitsune that much power getting inebriated. Not that it didn’t stop the evil fox spirit from taking as much control as he wanted,but Stiles still stayed away from the alcohol even when he was pretty sure it would have helped him sleep. But tonight,with a good party,surrounded by friends and his boyfriend,he cut back a little and indulged.He tried not to reenact his previous performance of getting drunk with Scott in woods after Allison had broken up with him the first time,but the alcohol made his limbs looser and a put a warm feeling in his chest for the first time in what felt like forever.So it was a little hard to keep count how many cans he had,and Scott being his stone cold sober wolf with the high supernatural metabolism,kept an eye on his easily intoxicated human boyfriend.

Stiles did get a little buzzed,and when he got buzzed he got cuddly,always in Scott’s lap and nuzzling up against him,getting smiles from Lydia and Allison when they found the boys later.So maybe he was a little more than just buzzed.Stiles as pretty sure there were phones out to take blackmail picture later,but he wasn’t really focused on that because Scott was warm and Stiles’ limbs were loose,it was the first time in a long that he felt like he was actually enjoying himself.

Though he may have enjoyed himself a little too much because Scott had to wrestle his Jeep keys from him and then practically carry Stiles over his shoulder when they left.Ending up at Scott’s house that night wasn’t a surprise,Stiles didn’t have a problem with that,he did have a problem with Scott brushing off his advances to get in his pants.Scott,the adorkably annoying good samaritan,wouldn’t sleep with Stiles when he was inebriated.It frustrated Stiles even more because they were already dating,he didn’t see how it was considered being taken advantage of when Stiles always wanted Scott!

But,no,Scott had to be a party pooper and pulled off Stiles’ clothes just to pull on one of his own shirts that hung baggy over the human now but he knew Stiles liked to lounge around in them,even after Stiles tried to tempt him with his bare lovely plushable ass under that shirt. Thinking Stiles was just going to pass out,because his eyes were having a hard time staying open,Scott just pulled off his pants and climbed into bed with Stiles in his boxer briefs. He was right when Stiles pretty much just lost consciousness as soon as he hit the pillow,still as cuddly as ever,and he had no problem following right after.

At first,when he woke,Stiles didn’t know why he was so uncomfortable,but something was wrong. He squirmed,eyes aching as he tried to crack them open, and he recognized the dark room as Scott’s and became aware that Scott was right next him in bed.Stiles didn’t know the time,he didn’t care,he just knew it was just all wrong.He was too high up in the bed,it had been a while since he was right by the pillows next to the wolf,and thats when Stiles figured it out.He moved on shaky limbs,trying to fight the blanket and his tired body to not fall over on himself as he clambered down Scott’s body.It was only when he was level with Scott’s waist did it take him a second to realized he wasn’t touching skin but cloth,Scott slept with his underwear on and that was just frustrating to Stiles.He tried to peel it off Scott but the guy had gotten heavier since he bulked up after getting his little promotion becoming an Alpha.Stiles gave an unhappy whine as he yanked on the boxers,wondering why Scott even had them on to begin with.

Luckily,Scott was starting to stir and Stiles heard a sigh and felt Scott move before there was a soft,”Stiles?” Uttered in the darkness.

Stiles knew Scott could see him better than he could see Scott so he nodded and pulled at Scott’s boxers again,let out another whine but this time made it more pathetic,playing with Scott’s nurturing instincts because Scott’s wolf always took care of his Mate. It didn’t seem to take Scott long to figure out what Stiles needed,thankfully,and he was lifting his hips up for Stiles to do what he wanted,his legs even spreading more.

Stiles was quick to pull off and dispose of the offending garment before he nuzzled Scott’s hip and kissed it before moving lower.Stiles actually sighed happily as soon as he felt the familiar weight of Scott on his tongue,but what he didn’t expect was for Scott to arch his hips as soon as Stiles closed his lips around him.It's not like it hasn’t happened before,but Stiles really expected Scott to just close his eyes and go back to sleep again,that was Stiles’ plan at least.

He looked up at the wolf in question and it only got him a hand in his hair like Scott was apologizing,but Stiles didn’t want him to be sorry.Stiles squeezed Scott’s leg to let him know it was okay and he added more pressure with his mouth,actually sucking Scott’s cock rather than just holding it in his mouth.The sudden intake of breath Stiles heard was exactly what he wanted to hear,he had no problem getting Scott if he wanted it,Stiles never had a problem drinking his boyfriend down.Stiles took more of Scott in and,used his tongue,humming because this was just as good as just nursing Scott.He figured Scott thought the same thing judging by how tight his grip on Stiles’ hair got.

Though it was while Stiles was enjoying himself just as much that Scott was suddenly pulling him off.Stiles thought something was wrong so he went with it,panting a little when he sat up and wiped at his mouth.

“Was I using teeth again?” He whispered a little horsley,wondering when the last time he had water...probably some time before the beer at Lydia’s party.There were times when he did get a little carried away with Scott,grazing his teeth over his cock,but it sometimes just egged Scott on and made him growly.It got hot.

Scott shook his head,something Stiles could now see since his eyes had adjusted,though he couldn’t see anything more than the faint places where Scott’s own eyes would be,but he could see the head shake.He could also feel Scott trace his lips that Stiles was sure were red and getting plumper from sucking Scott off.

“Turn around.”Scott replied finally,grabbing Stiles’ hips to help him and he lifted the shirt off the human as well,to which Stiles just raised his arms obediently for it to be pulled off.

It was when his back was to Scott that Scott got him up on all fours and he pulled Stiles higher.Stiles was still staring down at Scott’s now hardened cock,but he looked over his shoulder where he felt Scott petting his lower back and then down to his ass cheek.It wasn’t till he felt the Alpha spread them and give his forgotten hole a lick that Stiles understood what Scott was doing. Stiles groaned,his head falling and pressing his mouth in the crease of Scott’s thigh and groin,holding his hips higher.It only encouraged Scott more,breaching his hole with his tounge,and Stiles felt like his brain was sparking under his skull.

It did take Stiles a minute to get back in the rhythm,but he pulled Scott’s cock back in his mouth with no problem,or at least he thought it was no problem.It was really hard to remember to keep moving with Scott constantly melting.He did try to be a good guy and do his best he could give as much as he got,it was the least his boyfriend deserved. But even with that,he found himself cumming way before Scott did,and it was hard to hold himself up with his jell-o limbs.Scott,for his part,never complained and even rubbed Stiles’ back as he tried to catch his breath.

It was only when Stiles could breathe again that he could get back to work.Scott’s cock never left his mouth though,it was still the only thing that grounded him,it was probably he drew it out longer than usual.He took his time to enjoy it,loving the taste of Scott on his tongue,the salty precum coating it.Scott went to grab his hips to hold Stiles there,but his hands tightened over delicate bone with every little thing Stiles did that he particularly liked. Stiles soon found the familiar feel of teeth on his cheeks,Scott going back to using his ass as a chew toy,Stiles will no doubt have more scars to add to his growing collection there.

When Scott came Stiles was prepared for it,his throat relaxed to swallow him down,Stiles was just sad it was over.Scott allowed Stiles to milk him,taking down every last drop and then some,then when he could get himself to do it,Scott pulled Stiles off him and up to his chest.Stiles whined against it,he was now more than alright to just fall asleep again with Scott in his mouth and in his stomach. Scott had other ideas when he caught Stiles’ lips in a slow kiss,Stiles more than pliant and malleable like a warm kitten. Stiles curled up against Scott’s chest,his arms under hims and trying not to wiggle so much.Scott must have thought it was cute or something because Stiles could feel the chuckle under him more than hearing it above him.

“Better?”Scott whispered,stroking Stiles’ messy hair back from his face,Stiles was sure it looked like a wreck because the gel had in it earlier hadn’t been washed out.

Stiles could just nod,whimpering a little when he noticed his own mess all over Scott’s chest and now he was laying in it.That bastard,why did he have to be moved?

Scott’s seemed to catch up with Stiles’ discomfort and his hold on Stiles loosened.Though Scott himself didn’t look bothered,it was probably a wolf thing,liking to be covered in their Mate’s scent. “Try to get some more sleep,Sti.We have a few more hours we can catch.”

Stiles nodded again and tested out his mobility,making sure Scott wasn’t going to catch him if he went lower.When he looked up Scott’s eyes were already closed but his breathing still told Stiles he was awake.The human then slithered lower again,getting comfortable in his usual position,nuzzling Scott’s now softened cock like it was a friend and not thing he just had in a mouth a few minutes ago.

When he pulled it in his mouth again Scott sighed,his hand finding its way back in Stiles’ hair.”I love you,Sti.”He mumbled,and Stiles could hear the sleep in his voice already,making him feel guilty he had woken Stiles up in the first place.

Stiles just gave a half smile and nodded,squeezing Scott’s hand on his head to let him know he felt the same.And he did,of course he did,Stiles had no idea what he would do without his big bad wolf.

  


***

Follow me on Tumblr at [devious-pale-kitten](http://devious-pale-kitten.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> I've actually had this partially written for the last two months,I just couldn't end it.And surprise,the ending still sucks.I just wanted this done so I can move on.
> 
> Thanks for sticking with me our boys!


End file.
